


Все хорошо

by LolaRose



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Алекс не оставит в его каморке и в его жизни ничего. Лишь выполненный заказ, переведенные на счет немаленькие деньги и облегчение от того, что эта смертельная пляска с некромантией, оборотнями, проклятиями, фейри и убийствами наконец-то закончилась.





	Все хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Элли на маковом поле - Все хорошо 
> 
> На концовку, в которой MC решает вернуться домой, оставив сверхъестественный мир позади.

гаснут звезды и рушатся города  
время трет вселенную в порошок  
но пока я помню твои глаза  
все наверное хорошо  
и всегда  
будет все  
хорошо (с)  
  
Ему даже собирать нечего — в каморку Ника Алекс попал без каких-либо вещей. Как валялся после нападения, так и приволокли. Он разглаживает ладонями измятую кожаную куртку, одолженную Ником. Надо же, прошла всего неделя. Нику кажется, что он потерялся во времени примерно на несколько лет.

(Не забыть отдать в бутик тот дорогущий пижонский костюм, он почти как новый, если не считать следов битвы и пятен крови).

Алекс дотрагивается до висящего на стене запасного арбалета, возвращает на место секиру. Все, как было до его появления здесь.

(Бардак и разный магический хлам. Вон там за диваном валяется артефакт, который Ник искал несколько дней).  
  
— Проверь, ничего не забыл? — Алекс вздрагивает, поднимает взгляд на стоящего в дверях Ника и улыбается, как умеет только он: открыто и оптимистично. Конечно, он восстал из мертвых и теперь с надеждой смотрит в наступающей день.

«Чтобы не было повода возвращаться», — почти добавляет Ник, но проглатывает слова. Слишком больно признаваться самому себе, что ему хочется, чтобы появился повод вернуться. Или просто никуда не уезжать.

Только этого не будет никогда, ведь так?

Сделка свершилась, работа выполнена. Между ними нет ничего более. Никто ничего не должен друг другу.

(Почему тогда Нику сейчас так паршиво, несмотря на притворное безразличие?)  
  
В берущем начало дне, куда так стремится Алекс, нет места для того, кто привык жить в тени и специально отгородился ото всех.

Ник сделал все, чтобы остаться в привычной ему тьме, где, пусть и не было солнца, но не было и боли.

Алекс не оставит в его каморке и в его жизни ничего. Лишь выполненный заказ, переведенные на счет немаленькие деньги и облегчение от того, что эта смертельная пляска с некромантией, оборотнями, проклятиями, фейри и убийствами наконец-то закончилась.

(Сделать вид, что проведенная вместе ночь никогда не существовала, пригрезилась. Как и не было отчаянного: «но я ведь люблю тебя, ты не можешь просто уйти. И уж точно не было мертвого тело рухнувшего на улицу Нового Орлеана и залившего ее кровью. Кровь полу-фейри).

Каждый в конце хорошей магической истории получает свой хэппи энд.

«Да воздастся каждому по делам его».

Алекс вернется в свой светлый человеческий мир обновленный. Он откроет глаза в аэропорту родного штата и лишь улыбнется странному сну о приключениях и несбывшейся любви. Как и все сны, он быстро улетучится. Так и надо, иначе можно сойти с ума или погрязнуть в ядовитых болотах Луизианы.

Ник спустится в бар, кивнет Гаррусу и выпьет крепкого рому, не сдерживая вздох облегчения. Скажет: «Да, дело было не из легких, но я ведь Ник Райдер, кто бы еще с таким справился».

— Алекс… — он так редко звал его по имени. Ибо имя имеет свою особенную ценность, оно привязывает тебя к человеку. А после его смерти привязывает к тебе его могилу.

— Ник?

На теле Ника столько ран, которые Алекс вскрывал каждым своим прикосновением, каждым танцем, каждой искренней фразой. Неподдельным восторгом и упорством тупого осла.

Ник прикрывает глаза на мгновение и позволяет себе представить… Представить, что стены обрушатся, болота высохнут, а Алекс останется. Ник со времен смерти Элайджи не работал в паре, но на это было бы интересно посмотреть.

Посмотреть, что они могли бы построить вместе…

«Ты ведь знаешь, что каждый из них в итоге тебя подведет и оставит».

У людей вообще есть такое свойство — быстро заканчиваться. Они либо предают, либо остывают и просто уходят. А еще они очень часто умирают. Элайджа знал, что говорил, потому что сам погиб, оставив Ника в полнейшем одиночестве.

— Живи счастливо.

Он не будет чинить препятствий. Пусть уходит, раз так хочет. Раз уж получил еще один шанс.

Алекс больше не говорит ни о чувствах, ни о любви, словно окончательно решил оставить все там — в той жизни, где его в конце убили. Такое иногда происходит с героями, особенно безбашенными подобно Алексу. Однажды может просто не повезти.

(Ник помнит, что это он отвернулся первый, ушел. Он и не собирался прощать себя за то, что через несколько мгновений после его слов «работа окончена» кровь Алекса залила уличные камни).

— Знаешь, после того, как меня уже один раз убили… Думаю, у меня все будет прекрасно.

Они спускаются в бар в полном молчании. Ник садится за барную стойку и смотрит, как Алекс проходит к дверям. Сколько шагов? Один. Два. Три. Четыре.  
Пусть бежит, не оглядываясь, как возвращаются из царства мертвых навстречу ощущениям и чувствам. Как из серости вдруг пробиваются яркие цвета.

Ник его отпускает. Нику совершенно все равно, у него давно уже внутри ничего не шевелится и не болит.

(Это наглая ложь).  
  
Алекс оборачивается на пороге:

— А ты? — короткая пауза и уточняющее, — Как ты?..

Ник выдавливает улыбку. Он зайдет сегодня на кладбище, проведет пальцами по высеченному на холодом надгробном камне имени Элайджи и скажет:  
«Ты был прав. Они все уходят. Поэтому надо брать судьбу в свои руки и не подпускать. Бить первым».

Он сядет на камень, снова ощущая холодную пустоту, закроет глаза и уже даже не будет пытаться прогнать воспоминания об Алексе. Светящихся глазах и бесконечных неосознанных прикосновениях. О том, что он перевернул остатки мира Ника верх дном и ушел, оставив вещи Ника в его каморке, но при этом забрав все остальное.

Элайджа был прав, но отчего так паршиво на душе?

Сколько бы ни прошло времени, сколько бы новых заказов ни получил Ник, сколько бы ни сгибался от неумолимо сковывающей нутро пустоты…

— У меня будет все хорошо.


End file.
